Situations
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: Sequel to The Strange Visitor. The Cullen's have moved to Portland and new problems arise. Jasper gets a stalker and to make matters worse, The Volturi show up to take Alice. Rated T for Lanugage and Violence.
1. New Kids

**M'kay, so here's the sequel to _The Strange Visitor_. Enjoyyy. **

**I'd like to thank my best friend for the name of the story! Thanks Maria!**

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan's P.O.V. - Cullen house.<strong>

It's been fifty years since we left Forks. In those fifty years, we've lived in Brazil, Germany, and even Spain. But now we're moving back to the United States. We've moved into a two story, six bedroom house much like our one back in Forks. We've moved into the small town of Portland in Oregon. Jasper's learned to control his thirst around humans. We're all starting school today. Damien, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are juniors and that leaves Alice, Bella, Edward, and myself to be the sophomores.

I remember my first day of school. It was over two hundred years ago, but I still remember what my teacher told me. He said "The first day of school is the best feeling in the world." If he were still alive, I would slap him. The first day of school always sucks. Being new doesn't help either. But I've learned to get used to the bitchy people. They're just jealous of my family and I. "Morgan! Let's go!" Edward called. "I'm coming!" I yelled back.

We had to take two cars to school. Edward's Volvo just didn't fit all of us. But the thing was so small and - "Stop bashing my car!" Edward yelled. I laughed and blocked my mind from him. It was easy for me to do so with my powers. I walked down to the garage. "Took you long enough." Emmett joked. The only time I was as fast as them, was when I was transformed. And occasionally I would turn into a cheeta and be faster than them. I smiled at Edward as got there. He, Bella, Alice, and Jasper were all in the Volvo. "I'm riding with Emmett." I said. I was closer to Rosalie and Emmett than I was to Bella and Edward. I still thought of them as by brother and sister, but if I had a choice, I'd choose Rose and Em. I don't know why, maybe it was because I was just as bitchy as Rosalie and I could be as childish as Emmett, but I didn't mind. Damien was closer with Alice and Jasper though. But he had more of a history with them than I did. For me, it was a tie between Rose and Em, and Jasper and Alice.

I walked over to the Jeep and literally hopped in. Damien was already sitting in it waiting. "Alrighty kids, let's get this party started!" Emmett yelled excitedly as he peeled out of the driveway. I smiled and enjoyed the ride.

The school was decently big, for such a small town. Emmett pulled into a parking space. Edward's Volvo parked beside ours. We all got out of the cars. Rosalie instantly walked to Emmett and hung on him, Jasper intertwined his hand with Alice's, and Edward hooked his arm with Bella's. Me and Damien weren't in love like our siblings. We had tried to date, when we first met, but we decided that we'd rather be friends. He was more of a best friend than a lover anyway. I just wasn't a relationship kind of girl, and he didn't care for them either.

As we walked through the halls, I read our peers' minds.

_They're beautiful._

_Look at them._

_Who do they think they are?_

_I wonder who they are._

It was always the same things. I sighed as the bell rang. Time for first period. I looked at my schedule. First on the list, Spanish 2. Taking a language, for me, was pointless. I could speak every major language in the world and even some unpopular languages. Jasper said goodbye to Alice before walking with me to Spanish.

When we got there, we picked our seats. The desks were set in pairs. We picked the one closest to the door. We took our seats and waited for class to begin. A woman about my height walked in and smiled to the class. "Hola clase. Me llamo Senora Spanos." The teacher said. "Can anyone tell me what I just said?" She asked. Nobody raised their hands. I skimmed their minds. None of them had any clue. "How about... You?" She asked as she pointed to me. "You said 'Hello class. My name is Ms. Spanos.'" I repeated. Of all the languages I knew, I loved Spanish the most

"Good job. I see someone knows how to speak Spanish." Senora said. She started teaching the class. It wasn't even five minutes into class and I already began to get bored. I started to skim the student's minds some more. Most of them were thinking the same thing, 'Why do I need this class'. But then I found one. She was staring at Jasper, who didn't seem to notice. I could tell by looking at her she wasn't a part of the 'popular' crowd. She was a bit on the chubby side and had shoulder length brown hair with blond streaks. She had chocolate colored brown eyes, that were hidden behind her thick glasses. She was staring at Jasper intensely. Time to dig in her mind.

_Look at him. He's so beautiful. But he looks tortured. I seen him with that other girl. She's no match for him. She's so skinny. He needs someone like me. Someone who can teach him how to love. Someone who can make him happy. Someone who can satisfy him._

I had to stop reading. If I wouldn't have, I probably would have fell out of my seat laughing. This chick had no idea who Jasper was and she was already in 'love' with him. I'd love to tell her that she didn't stand a change against Alice. I laid my head on the desk and shook from silent laughter. "What are you laughing about?" Jasper wondered in a voice too low for humans to hear. _I'll tell you after class._ I said. I knew his face would be priceless and I wouldn't want to get kicked out of class from laughing.

Finally, class was over. "What were you laughing at?" Jasper asked again. I mentally showed him what the girl was thinking.

I laughed uncontrollably when I seen his face. It was a mixture of horror and disgust. I clapped a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright Jasper. Remember, she can 'satisfy' you." I joked. I couldn't wait to tell Emmett about this. "Don't worry Jazz. She'll try to talk to you at lunch." Alice's voice rang as she walked towards us.

"You knew about it?" Jasper asked. He wasn't upset anymore, probably because Alice was around. "Not until Morgan told me. I decided to see what she'd do." Alice said with a smile. She quickly gave Jasper a kiss on the cheek before dragging me off to our next class.

Lunch couldn't have came any sooner. Edward had already told Bella about what happened. I mentally told Damien, Emmett, and Rosalie in the hallway. "Hey squirt," Emmett called to Alice, "It looks like you've got some competition." Emmett laughed. "There's no competition." Jasper growled. "Woah. Relax. He's just joking." Bella said. "He knows." Edward said. I took a bite of my cheeseburger when I seen the girl looking at us. I was the only one who noticed so I decided to listen to her conversation.

She was sitting with another girl, half way across the lunch room. "What are you staring at Katelyn?" Her friend asked. Okay so now I know her name. "Look at him Deana. You can't tell me he's not gorgeous." Katelyn said. Deana looked over this way. I smiled and wiggled my fingers at them.

"What's she waving at?" Deana asked rudely. "I don't know nor do I really care. It's not like she can hear us anyway." Katelyn said. I turned away and continued eating my lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy!<strong>


	2. Travelin' Soldier

**Okay so in this chapter you'll see Morgan's musical ability. The song belongs to The Dixie Chicks. I own nothing! Personally, I think that when you read this chapter, you should listen to the song as well. It'll give you a better idea of how it sounds. **

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan's P.O.V- Cullen House- a week later<strong>

I was sitting in my room, thinking about the new song I wrote for Alice and Jasper. "Morgan!" Alice's voice rang. "Yes Alice?" I called back to her. She appeared in my doorway, "Can I hear it?" She asked as she sat on the floor. I sighed, I had just finished it. "You know that I didn't see you play it." Alice said as she started to pout. I laughed, I was the only one that could control if Alice seen my future or not. I didn't want her to hear the song before I was done with it. "Fine." I said. I picked up my guitar, "It's a sad song. Just warning you." I said. Alice only nodded.

I started to play the song.

_Two days past eighteen, he was waitin' for the bus in his army green. _

_Sat down in a booth in a cafe there gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair. _

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile and he said 'would you mind sitting down for a while, and talking to me? I'm feeling a little low.' _

_She said 'I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go.' _

_So they went down and sat on the the pier, he said 'I bet you gotta boyfriend but I don't care I got no one to send a letter to. Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?' _

_I cried, _

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy, _

_Too young for him they told her, waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier,_

_Our love will never end waitin' for the soldier to come back again,_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said a soldier's coming home._

_So the letters came from an army camp,_

_From California to Vietnam,_

_And he told her of his heart,_

_It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of,_

_He said when it's getting kinda rough over here, _

_I think of that day sitting down at the pier,_

_And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile,_

_Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while._

_I cried,_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy,_

_Too young for him they told her waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier,_

_Our love will never end,_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again,_

_Never more to be alone,_

_When the letter said a soldier's coming home._

_Friday night at a football game, _

_The Lord's prayers said and the anthem rang,_

_A man said 'folks can you bow your heads for a list of local Vietnam dead',_

_Crying all alone under the stairs was a piccolo player in the marching band,_

_And one name read but nobody really cared,_

_Except for a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair._

_I cried,_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy,_

_Too young for him they told her waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier,_

_Our love will never end,_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again,_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said- _

_I cried,_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy,_

_Too young for him they told her waiting for the love of a travelin' soldier,_

_Our love will never end,_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again,_

_Never more to be alone, _

_When the letter said,_

_A soldier's coming home._

I stopped playing and took a deep breath. I looked at Alice's face. She was staring at me. I didn't know whether it was a good thing or not. "What's the name of it?" She asked. I really didn't think of a name, "Um. Travelin' Soldier?" I suggested. "I love it! It's beautiful!" Alice yelled as she quickly embraced me in a bone crushing hug. "Glad you liked it." I said. "Liked it? I loved it!" she exclaimed. "I cant wait to tell Jazz. Oh thank you Morgan!" Alice said. She gave me one final hug before she bolted out of the room.

I laughed and went back to strumming my guitar. "So I take it she liked it?" Damien asked as he appeared beside me. "She loved it." I replied as I put my guitar on the ground and turned to face Damien. I knew he was listening while I played the song. No doubt the whole house heard it. "I think that you could give Edward a run for his money." Damien joked.

"I heard that!" Edward called from his room. Damien smiled, "You were supposed to!" He called back. "Nah. Edward's a better player than I am." I said. I knew it was true, he could beat me out any day. "You're just being modest so you don't hurt his feelings. You're a better guitar player and singer." Damien said. "Yea, that might be true. But he's a better piano player." I said. Edward had been playing the piano for over two centuries. I learned to play guitar when I was young, which was about a century or so ago. But I'll admit, I did sing better than Edward.

"Okay. How about it's a tie?" Damien offered. I laughed, "Fine. Now get out of my room." I ordered. I still had some homework left. Damien smiled but left my room, shutting the door behind him. Not that it did any good. Everyone in the house could hear a pin drop five miles away, if they needed to. I sighed and finished my work.

After I was done, I wanted to go for a run. _Hey Alice. Are you going to feed?_ I asked mentally. It had been a few days since she feed. _I was going to wait, but I'll go if you want to. Why?_ She asked. _I just wanted to stretch my legs. So do you wanna come?_ "Like you even need to ask." Alice said. She was standing beside me. I smiled and turned into one of my most favorite transformations, a white tiger. Alice scowled at me. "Morgan. You know that you can't go running around the woods like that. I did some research before we came here. You can't turn into anything exotic. The only thing around here are cougars, bobcats, and normal house cats." Alice said. I growled in frustration. I knew she was right.

If I were to be running around the woods as a tiger, it would attract... unwanted attention. I had no laws that I had to follow, but I might expose my family and I couldn't risk it. _Next time, we move to Brazil._ I said as I turned into a hundred-eighty pound, golden cougar.

Alice opened the window and off we went. While she was hunting, I chased a doe. I wasn't going to kill it, but it gave me something to do. When Alice was done, we decided to go back home. She was running at vampire speed and I was right beside her. _Stop!_ I yelled mentally. I caught a scent. It was a human scent. If they seen Alice running, they would know that there's something different. "What is it?" She asked quietly. I sniffed the air. _Katelyn. She's hiding in the bushes over there._ I said mentally. _I'll take care of her._ I said. If I was in human form, I would have had a devious smile, but I wasn't so my tail twitched with amusement. Alice jumped into a nearby tree to watch what I was going to do.

I silently crept up behind Katelyn. She was sitting in the bushes staring at something. I followed her gaze. She was watching Jasper. He was sitting in his and Alice's room, reading a Civil War book. This girl offically started to worry me. She was stalking my brother now? I started to growl menacingly. I didn't need her stalking my family. She might see something. Katelyn turned around and I can guarantee all she seen was my bright purple eyes. She started to slowly back away.

I slowly walked out. I could see the terror in her eyes. It was a good thing, my plan was working. I jumped at her, but deliberately missed. She started to run back through the woods. I chased her until she got in her car and drove away. I turned around and ran back to Alice. She was sitting in the tree shaking from laughter. I shifted back into human form. "I don't think that she'll be back anytime soon." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What did she want anyway?" Alice asked as she gracefully jumped down from the tree. "She was spying on Jasper." I said. "Why?" She questioned. "Well. She still has that crush on him. Even though he made it clear that he didn't want her. Let's just not tell the family about this. I think that Jasper's had enough torment from Em about that girl. Deal?" I said. I knew that it was bothering Alice, but Jasper had endured enough torment from Emmett. "Deal. I wouldn't want to have to kick Emmett's ass." Alice said with a wink. We giggled for a minute before we returned back to the house.


	3. Shopping

**Alright. This chapter has no real value to it. Except you'll get to see the basics of Morgan's image and more insights to her powers. **

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan's P.O.V.<strong>

I sighed as I laid in my queen sized bed. It was a Saturday morning. I was strumming my guitar absentmindedly. _Oh! This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait! Rose said she'll come, too bad Bella's hunting with Edward._ Alice's mind sang. I groaned. I knew what she had in mind. "Come in Alice." I said before she reached my door. She entered my room with a smile on her face. "You know what I want right?" She asked. I nodded. "Okay, so do you want to come?" She asked.

"Do I ever have a choice?" I sighed. I heard Jasper and Emmett laugh from downstairs. _Yea. Real funny guys. Laugh at me again and I'll make you two go with them._ I threatened mentally. I pictured their faces. Emmett hated shopping, and Jasper only went because it made Alice happy. I quickly walked into my closet. I was wearing sweat pants and an oversized T-Shirt. I knew that Rose and Alice wouldn't let me go in it. Personally, I wouldn't go out in public like that anyway. I wasn't fashion obsessed like Alice and Rose were, but I wasn't like Bella. I did like to look my best.

I walked into my walk in closet. It was about the size of Rose's closet. I picked out a black tube top. It had the words _Tap Out_ written in in pink on the front with a pair of gray angel wings around it. I picked out a pink, black, and white plaid skirt. It wasn't short enough to be called a miniskirt, but it stopped about half-way down my thighs. I grabbed a pair of diamond checkered black and white knee-high socks. I laced up my favorite pair of black boots. They stopped about four inches from my knee.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My outfit looked good. Now just my hair and make-up. I ran a brush through my long black hair. My bangs were long enough to tuck behind my ear. They still covered a decent amount of my face though. I didn't use as much make-up as a human did. I used my precious black eye-liner and outlined all of my eye until it was a thick black. I grabbed one of my many eyeshadow containers. This particular one had four colors in it. White, light pink, dark pink, and a deep maroon. I loved smokey eyes, they were my specialty. It only took about a minute to do them. After I was done I turned to Alice. "You look amazing!" Alice sang. I smiled, "Thanks. Now, let's go." I said, a bit more cheerful. We walked downstairs and Emmett was the first to see us. "Hey Kitty, why do you have to dress like a emu?" Emmett asked curiously. Alice laughed and Jasper cracked a smiled. Emmett looked confused for a minute, "What's so funny?" He asked.

"I think you meant 'emo' not 'emu' you dumb ass. And emu is a bird." I pointed out. I loved Emmett like a big brother, but he wasn't the smartest of the group. "Oh." Emmett ducked his head in embarrassment. The grin I was wearing widened. He looked so sad. I walked over and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry big brother. Things happen. You can't know everything like me." I said with a wink. "Shut up." He muttered, almost too low for me to hear. I laughed. "What time will you be back?" Jasper asked Alice. "Hum. I don't really know. None of us have set a time. You should know that." Alice teased. Jasper chuckled and shook his head before he turned his attention back to his book.

"Alice! Morgan! Let's go!" Rose's voice rang from the basement. "We're coming." I said. I didn't need to yell, I knew she would hear me. Alice and I started to walk away, "Be careful." Jasper's voice called. "We will!" Alice called back. Rosalie was sitting in her cherry red BMW. "Yea, no." I stated. I loved Rose's BMW but I wanted something faster. "How about my Porsche?" Alice suggested. Edward had bought her another one, after hers stopped working. "No. Let's take my Ferrari." I stated. I walked over into my jet black Ferrari and started the engine. It roared to life. Rose and Alice exchanged shrugs and got in. Rose in the passenger seat, and Alice in the back. Because we lived in a small town, Alice and I couldn't drive our cars around town. We kept the windows rolled up, until we hit the freeway. The windows were darkly tinted, so you couldn't see in, unless you were standing by the car. It took us about half an hour to get to the mall. It wasn't as big as the one in Seattle, but it would do.

We went in and out of stores. We were walking out of the store, bags in hand. People were amazed at how many bags we could carry. We each had at least seven bags. We were almost to my car when three boys walked up to us. "Hey ladies." the middle one said. He was about five nine, only two inches taller than me, and had short brown hair. The boy to the left was my height and had his hair cut into a Mohawk. It was spiked. The boy in front of me was about an inch taller than me, and had short red hair and a stupid look plastered on his face.

"Hey." Rose said. We tried to walk around them, but they blocked our paths. "Woah there." The boy said, "What's the hurry? I was hoping that maybe we could get together and have some... Lunch." he whispered the last part in Alice's ear. "No thanks." She said politely. I read the boys thoughts. Their thoughts made me sick. "Well we're not really negotiating. It's more along the lines that you either cooperate, and everything comes out alright, or we do it the hard way." The boy sneered.

"Go to hell." I spat. The leader grabbed Alice's wrist, the blond kid grabbed Rosalie's, and the red headed kid was about to grab mine, but I stopped him. "Touch me and I'll rip you heads off." I said coldly. I didn't need to use any of my powers to put fear in people. I had a naturally scary look to me. The red headed boy looked to the leader nervously. "Jack, I don't think this is a good idea." the boy said nervously. Jack looked at him, "If your too scared, than that means more for us." Jack said as he nodded towards the sandy haired boy.

The boy was looking at Rosalie. She had the same chilling look that I had. "Let me go." She ordered. The boy obeyed and the two took off. Jack turned around, "Cowards!" He turned his attention back towards us. "Don't move or I'll blow your sister's brains out." He sneered as he pulled out a gun and put it to Alice's head. She wore a worried expression, but it wasn't for her safety. _I can't let him shoot Morgan. It might kill her._ Alice thought. I sighed, _Relax Alice. I've got this._ I told her mentally. Of course she would be worried about me.

I looked to the boy. I put all my bags in my left and and raised my right. I stopped when my hand was level with his head. _Let her go. Go back to your sad excuse for a life and forget this ever happened._ I ordered mentally. Jack's eyes clouded over and he let go of Alice. She looked towards me and smiled. Jack turned around and walked away. "I didn't know you could do that!" Rose exclaimed as we put our bags in the car. "Yea. I don't do it very much though, because I have raise my hand physically. So it's more trouble than it's worth. Just like my telepathy." I said simply.

Rose and Alice laughed. We drove back to the house. Rose instantly took her bags upstairs and Emmett followed. I blocked out both of their minds. I didn't want to know what they were planing, considering the outfit that Rosalie picked up at Victoria Secrets. Alice walked through the door and Jasper had taken the bags for her and they walked up to their room. I took my own bags to my room. I quickly put my clothes away and flopped down in my bed. I was exhausted. I quickly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiw?<strong>


	4. Fighting

**Okay. So here's a little side note before you read this. I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but Alice isn't as short as she is supposed to be in the books. I see her at about five foot four inches. BUT Jasper's about five foot ten. So. I'll shut up and let you read the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V. - School The Next Morning<strong>

I was sitting in Algebra 2. I had completed my assignment with in the first ten minutes. It never took any of my family long to do their work. I couldn't get last night's event out of my mind. Katelyn was starting freak me out. She was constantly watching Jasper, he had told her already that he wasn't interested, and yet she came to our house last night and watched him. I'd have to watch her decisions more carefully now. The last thing that we need is for her to figure out the truth.

I was so deep in thought that I barely heard the bell ring. I gathered by text book and binder and walked to my locker. I put my books away. Lunch was next. I didn't need to take anything. I was about to shut my locker, when I had a vision.

_Katelyn walked up to me. She started yelling at me for something._

I snapped out of my vision. I wondered what she was going to yell at me for, I hadn't talked to her. I shut my locker and turned around. Katelyn was standing two feet away from me. She was my height, but at least double my weight. "Listen here you little bitch. Stay away from Jasper. He's mine." She snarled. I stared at her for a moment. Was she being serious? "You're joking right?" I laughed. "No. I'm not. I know that Jasper wants me. So stay away." She growled.

"No. You listen. Jasper wants nothing to do with you. I would know, I'm his wi- girlfriend." I almost let that slip. That wouldn't have been good. "He's even told me that he doesn't like you. You're just a creepy little girl who has a crush on him." I snapped. I didn't plan on saying that. It didn't sound like me at all. I looked behind Katelyn and I could see Morgan. She wore a smile. She must have made me say it. I loved my sister, but I hated it when she did that. Because she was attuned to us, she didn't have to physically move to use her mind powers on us. _Relax. She deserved it and you know it._ Morgan said mentally. I was about to reply to Morgan when Katelyn tackled me to the ground. Now I could have easily taken her, but I decided to play along with it. She landed on top of me and tried to punch my face. I lifted my arms up to block her.

I was going to grab her wrist, but she wasn't sitting on me anymore. I rolled onto my stomach to see Morgan sitting on Katelyn. "Listen to me you stupid bitch. If you _ever_ lay a hand on my sister again, I will personally hunt you down and tear you limb from limb." Morgan growled only centimeters from her face. Her voice was deadly calm. I knew she meant what she said. Katelyn stopped struggling from under her. She looked at her wide eyed. "Do you understand?" Morgan asked. Katelyn nodded. I didn't need Jasper's gift to tell that she was completely and utterly afraid of Morgan. "Hey! Break it up!" A teacher called. Great. Just what we needed.

The teacher was a woman. I didn't have her, but apparently Morgan knew her. "Morgan! Get off of her." She ordered. Morgan stood up and leaned against the wall. The teacher helped Katelyn up. "What's the meaning of this?" The teacher barked. "She attacked me for no reason!" Katelyn lied.

"Bull. Shit." Morgan growled. She took a step towards Katelyn. Katelyn hid behind the teacher. She was starting to lose her temper. Morgan is one of the most rational person I know, but she had a short temper. "She attacked my sister, Senora!" Morgan yelled as she pointed to me. I hadn't gotten off of the ground. "Is that true?" Senora asked. I nodded. "Well then. You two can go. But Morgan, I'm going to have a talk with you later about your language. And for you," Senora said as she grabbed Katelyn's arm, "You're going to the principal's office." Senora dragged Katelyn down the hall. Morgan walked over and offered me her hand. I took it and she pulled me to my feet.

"Are you alright?" Morgan asked. "Of course. It didn't hurt. You know that. I just can't believe that she did that." I said out of shock. I couldn't believe that she did that. I mean, she must be obsessed with Jasper to do that. "Hey. It's gonna be fine." Morgan re-assured me. "Yea. I'm sorry that you're going to get in trouble." I said. I checked the future quickly and seen that Senora was going to yell at Morgan after lunch. "Eh. It's fine. Senora loves me so I won't need to use 'persuasion'." she said with a wink. I laughed and we went to lunch.

**Morgan's P.O.V **

I turned the corner in the hallway and I seen Alice. She was just staring at her locker. She must have been having a vision. Katelyn walked up behind Alice. When Alice turned, Katelyn was standing two feet away from her. "Listen here you little bitch. Stay away from Jasper. He's mine." She snarled. Alice stared at her for a moment. Was she being serious? "You're joking right?" Alice laughed. "No. I'm not. I know that Jasper wants me. So stay away." She growled. Okay. This girl really needed to get away from my sister. I mentally took over Alice for a moment.

"No. You listen. Jasper wants nothing to do with you. I would know, I'm his girlfriend. He's even told me that he doesn't like you. You're just a creepy little kid who has a crush on him." Alice snapped. She looked beyond Katelyn and looked at me. She knew that I was responsible for her little outburst. _Relax. She deserved it and you know it._ I said mentally. She was going to reply but Katelyn tackled her to the ground. She tried to punch Alice in the face. Even thought I knew Alice could take care of herself, I intervened. I ran towards them. Once I was close enough, I jumped. I grabbed Katelyn by her stomach and we fell to the ground. I landed on top of her and sat on her stomach.

"Listen here you stupid bitch. If you _ever_ lay a hand on my sister again, I'll personally hunt you down and tear you limb from limb." I said in a deadly calm voice. Over the years I learned how to inflict terror in humans without even physically touching them. I could feel Katelyn trembling under me.

"Hey! Break it up!" Senora's voice called. The last thing I wanted right now was to listen to her lecture me, but I got off of her and leaned against the wall. Senora helped Katelyn to her feet. "What's the meaning of this?" She demanded. "She attacked me for no reason!" Katelyn lied. "Bull. Shit." I said calmly. I was starting to lose my temper and if it kept up I was going to shift into a tiger and rip her apart. "She attacked my sister Senora!" I yelled as I pointed to Alice, who was still lying on the ground, watching.

Senora looked at Alice, "Is that true?" She asked. Alice nodded. "Well then. You two can go, but Morgan. I'm going to have a talk with you later about your language. And for you," she grabbed Katelyn's arm, "You're going to the principal's office." Senora drug Katelyn down the hall. I walked over to Alice helped her up.

"Are you alright?" I asked. I knew that she was going to be fine. She was a vampire after all. "Of course. It didn't hurt. You know that. I just can't believe that she did that." Alice said in shock. I read her mind. She was thinking about how obsessed Katelyn was with Jasper. "Hey. It'll be fine." I tried to re-assure her. "Yea. I'm sorry that you're going to get in trouble." Alice said. She must have checked the future, but I read Senora's mind. I knew that she was going to pull me out after lunch. "Eh. It's fine. Senora loves me so I won't need to use 'persuasion'." I said with a wink. Alice laughed and we walked to lunch.


	5. One Kick Ass Team

**Okay, I don't own any of the songs in this chapter. And there's only one real way to do this when you've got two people singing, but I think I pulled it off. Tell me if I did! **

**Also: Morgan sounds much like Amy Lee from Evanescence. Rosalie sounds mor****e like well... I see her sounding like Ariana Grande. **

**And. If I haven't mentioned it, I don't own Twilight. If I did, there'd be a hell of alot more Jasper and Alice (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan's P.O.V- Cullen House <strong>

I was sitting on the couch, reading a book, still trying to calm down from the 'fight' earlier today. Luckily I had talked my way out of detention from Senora. She let me off with a warning. Alice and I had told the rest of the family what happened. "You should have punched her in the face." Rosalie snorted, thinking about what she would have done. "I was going to. Believe me." I growled. "She had already scared the girl half to death." Alice chirped. "Yea, I tend to do that when I'm angry." I said. "So. She just attacked you?" Esme asked Alice. She nodded. Jasper had a tight hold of her hand. _Jasper calm down. It's taken care of. She won't come near you or Alice ever again. Trust me._ I told him mentally. If she did come near my sister again, I wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

"But what if she does?" He questioned me. I knew that he was just worried about Alice. "She's human. What can she do to hurt her anyway?" I snapped. Now he was just being ridiculous. She was a human for Gawd's sake. It's not like she could actually harm Alice. "Jazz. I'll be fine. I checked the future and it she's not going to do anything. Morgan scared her too much." Alice said in a bubbly tone. I gave Jasper an I-told-you-so look. He looked at Alice.

"I have an idea!" Rosalie practically screamed. Alice jumped and I felt my heart beat pick up. I didn't know she was going to do it, apparently neither did Alice. Alice and I turned our attention on her, "Let's go to a club tonight. We haven't had one in a while. And we_ all_ need to blow some stress off." She suggested. I knew that she meant me. "Why not?" Alice asked happily. I thought about it. Pounding music, drinking, and partying. Sounded like a good idea to me. Maybe I could pick a fight with someone. "Sure." I said.

"Woo-hoo!" Emmett exclaimed. Rose looked at him and shook her finger at him, "No. Girls only." She said. She turned her attention to Esme, "Do you wanna come?" She asked. Esme pretended to think about it for a minute, "No thanks. You guys party too hard for me." She chuckled. "How about you Bella?" Alice called upstairs. I heard her softly mumbling to Edward, "Sure!" She said a minute later. "Alright! Let's go!" Rosalie yelled.

We all got into her BMW. None of us had changed, we all looked good anyway. I stared absentmindedly out the window. Rosalie took us downtown. She parked outside of a small building. A neon sign flashed _The Big Dog_. It was our favorite place to go. It wasn't too packed for now. We walked in and got a booth. Rose and I sat on one side, Alice and Bella on another.

We ordered some drinks and waited for the party to heat up. We were all laughing and having a good time. "Let's do some karaoke!" Alice suggested. I scowled at her. She knew that I hated to sing in front of anyone who wasn't apart of the family. "No." Bella and I said together. One of the girls who were sitting across from us snorted. "Like they could sing anyway." She stated. She was a preppy girl, no doubt a spoiled little rich kid. Her daddy probably owned the club. Her friend joined in, "Yea. Especially the blond one. Her voice is so low pitched. She could never pull off a high note." She smiled.

I wasn't going to take that. You can insult me, but not my family. "Excuse me." I called over to the girls, a pleasant smile plastered on my face. "You should really learn to keep your ugly ass mouth shut. I'm tired of hearing your voice. They're giving me a headache." I stated. I gave her one last smile before I turned around.

The girls walked over to us. "_My_ voice is giving you a headache? Have you heard yours?" She asked. "Ohhh, Nice comeback." Rosalie shot. We laughed. "Alright. You think you're all that. Let's hear you then. We'll have a contest. Me and Jenna here versus you and one of your pathetic ass friends." I snapped. I quickly stood in front of the girl. My face only centimeters from hers. "You're. On." I spat at the girl.

They quickly turned around and walked away. I sat back down. Then it hit me. I banged my head off the table. "Damn it." I swore. I had just agreed to sing in front of everyone. "Well," Bella attempted, "At least it can't get any worse." She said. I gave her a glare. "Rose. You're singing with me." I stated. Rosalie looked at me for a minute then smiled, "Okay. Let's show these bitches what we've got."

Rose and I discussed what song we were going to sing while the others talked about theirs. A man in a black suit appeared on stage. "Tonight, we have some one challenging the all time champs, Jenna and Bethany!" He said. A spotlight appeared on them. They stood up and bowed to their adoring 'fans' as they clapped. "Going against the all time champs, is Morgan and Rosalie!" He said. The spotlight turned to us. Bella clapped and Alice cheered.

"Jenna and Bethany will be singing _Beautiful Liar._" He said. The girls walked on stage and started dancing and singing. I'll give them credit, they weren't bad. But Rose and I were better. Once they were done, the crowed clapped. "Alright. Next up is Morgan and Rosalie. They'll be singing _Give It Up_." He announced. I smiled at Rose and we walked towards the stage. "Break a leg." Bethany said sarcastically as she handed me the microphone. We walked on stage.

I walked to the edge of the stage and sang:

_Some day I'll let you in, _

_Treat you right, _

_Drive you outta your mind,_

_Ooooh._

Rose walked up beside me and sang,

_You never met a chick like me,_

_Burn so bright I'm gonna make you blind._

We both looked at each other and sang together. We knew this song like the back of our hands. We learned it perfectly.

_Always want what you cant have,_

_It's so bad,_

_If you don't get what you wanted, _

_Make you feel good,_

_As I'm with you,_

_Wanna shape ya boy_

_Let's get it started._

_Give it up,_

_You cant win,_

_Cause I know where you've been,_

_Such a shame,_

_You don't put up a fight,_

_That's a game that we play,_

_At the end of the night, _

_It's the same old story,_

_But you'll never get it right._

_Give it up,_

_Come a little closer baby baby,_

_Come a little closer,_

_Come a little closer baby baby._

I took a breath before I sang,

_So stop trying to walk away, _

_No you wont ever leave me behind._

Rose loved this part. It was her favorite part of the song.

_You better believe that I'm here to stay,_

_Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine._

We both continued together.

_Look at me boy,_

_Cause I got you where I want you,_

_Isn't it so exciting,_

_Wanna shake you,_

_Wanna break you,_

_Take the back seat boy,_

_Cause now I'm driving._

_Give it up,_

_You cant win,_

_Cause I know where you've been,_

_Such a shame,_

_You don't put up a fight._

_That's a game that we play,_

_At the end of the night, _

_It's the same old story,_

_But you'll never get it right,_

_Give it up._

I let Rosalie sing the high parts. She was more used to it than I was, and the next part's notes went pretty high.

_A Ooohh Yeaaahhh,_

_Ah oooo heeeey,_

_Hey yeah yeah yeeeeaaah._

I smiled. She hit the notes perfectly, like I knew she would. I continued to sing with her.

_Come a little closer,_

_come a little closer baby baby,_

_Come a little closer,_

_come a little closer baby baby,_

_Come a little closer,_

_come a little closer baby,_

_Yes you are my baby,_

_and I'll make you crazy tonight._

_Look at me boy,_

_Cause I got you,_

_Were I want you,_

_Isn't it so exciting,_

_Wanna shake you,_

_Wanna break you,_

_Take the backseat boy,_

_Cause now I'm driving._

_Give it up,_

_You cant win,_

_Cause I know where you've been,_

_Such a shame you don't put up a fight,_

_That's the game that we play,_

_At the end of the night,_

_It's the same old story,_

_But you'll never get it right,_

_Give it up._

Rose ended with her signature, _Wooahh, _while I simply said 'Yea.' We stopped singing and waited. The crowed erupted with cheers. The announcer returned and beckoned Jenna and Bethany to the stage. Rose and I stood on the announcer's right, while Bethany and Jenna stood on his left. "Alright folks. You know how the voting goes. The loudest cheers win. Let's hear it for Bethany and Jenna." There were a few claps. "Alright. How about-" But the man didn't get to finish, the crowd erupted with screams and clapping. I shot a sly look at Bethany.

"Bitches." Jenna muttered as she followed a crying Bethany off the stage. Rose and I bowed before we took our seats again. "That was great!" Alice exclaimed. "Good job." Bella said. Rose and I sat down and Rose put her arm around my shoulder, "We make one kick ass team." She said. I nodded and laughed, "Yes we do sister." I agreed and enjoyed the rest of my girls night.


	6. Horror Movies and Paranoia

**Alright, so I was trying to go to sleep last night but I couldn't. So at like three in the morning. I was skimming through the channels on the television when I seen Rob Zombie's Halloween II. I thought it would make an interesting chapter. **

**After this, the real action begins!**

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan's P.O.V.- Cullen House<strong>

It's been weeks after the incident with Katelyn. Everything was going alright. I was sitting on the couch watching television. It was only eight o'clock and I was already bored out of my mind. "We're going out. We'll be back around three at the latest." Esme said as she put on her coat. "Alright." I nodded without taking my eyes off the television. I knew that they were going to a charity sponsor for the hospital that Carlisle worked at.

"Have fun. And please don't destroy the house. I don't want a repeat of last time." Esme begged. I smirked, the last time they left, Emmett and I had a fight. Somehow we managed to break all of the windows in the living room, the couches, a bookshelf, Edward's piano, and put one gigantic hole in the floor. We were grounded for months. But as Emmett says 'it was worth it'. "We won't I promise. In fact, all of us will be here, and you know that Edward won't let us fight." I informed her. I tried to make it sound more convincing, but she didn't trust me.  
>"Okay. We'll see you when you get back." I yelled to them as they shut the door. Afterwords the others Emmett walked down the stairs, a devilish smile on his face. He wanted to fight. Emmett flopped down on the couch beside me. He slung his arm over my shoulder, "Hey Kitty. What do you want to do?" He asked, hinting for the fight.<p>

"Let's watch a movie. Esme said that if we have another repeat of last time, she's gonna kill us." I warned. The smile on his face fell, "Aw man. That's not fair." He whined. "_Trust me._ You don't want to know what her plans are for us if we do that again." I said. "Let's watch a movie!" Alice chirped. She jumped up and down with excitement. It didn't sound like a bad idea. "Why not?" I sighed.

"Yey!" Alice exclaimed as she pulled Jasper over to one of the love seats. "Bella, Edward do you wanna watch a movie?" I called up to them. There was some mumbling. They both descended the stairs together. "What are we watching?" Bella asked. "A horror movie. GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE ROSE!" I screamed. "I'M COMING! YOU DON'T NEED YOU YELL!" she screamed back. I laughed and got up off the couch. We all had our own positions when we watched a movie. Rose and Emmett laid on the big couch. He laid against the back of the couch, and she laid beside him, just barely fitting. He put his arm around her waist to support her so she wouldn't fall off. On the loveseat to the right of the couch, Edward and Bella would be sitting side by side with Bella's head on Edward's shoulder. He'd occasionally place a kiss on the top of her head.

The loveseat on the right of the couch was occupied by Alice and Jasper. It was the closest I've ever seen them get in public. He laid on the couch, and Alice would lay on his chest. Jasper would have his hand resting on her back and Alice would twist Jasper's hair between her fingers while they watched the movie.

I shot Damien a look. There was only one seat left. The chair. I lunged for it the same time he did. Fortunately I was quicker. I landed on it and kicked him mid-air and he fell onto the ground. "You cheat." He mumbled. "Oh quit being a baby." I joked. Esme always yelled at me when I sat in the chair, because I didn't sit 'properly', as she called it. I would sit longways in the char, with my feet hanging over the arm, and I would rest my elbow on the other and lay my head against my hand.

Damien huffed and flopped down beside me, still complaining how I cheated. "Morgan, could you?" Edward asked. I nodded. When we watched a movie, I would block Edward's and Alice's gifts so they could watch the movie in peace. "Thanks Morgan." Alice said as she covered herself up with a blanket. I don't know why, but she always did that. It's not like she needed it. "What movie do we want to watch?" I asked. I raised my hand and the doors to the entertainment center opened. "How about Jeepers Creepers?" Emmett suggested.

"Any objections?" I asked. Nobody objected. "Alright. Jeepers Creepers it is." I said. I used my telepathy to pull the case out of the entertainment center, then put it in the D.V.D player. I brought the remote to me and pressed 'play'.

XxX

It was now almost three in the morning. We had watched Jeepers Creepers one and two and Rob Zombie's Halloween. We were currently watching Halloween II by Rob Zombie. I liked it, but John Carpenter's Halloween was better. The originals were always the best. We had just gotten to the part where Lori had found her friend in the bathroom. _Jasper, wanna have some fun? _I asked mentally. _What kind?_ He asked silently. I smirked, _Let's scare the shit out of them. All you have to do is make the room real intense. I'll be great. You can deny helping._ I offered. I felt the intensity of the room rise. Everyone was staring at the television, fulling involved in the movie. The first phase of my plan was done. I sensed for Carlisle and Esme's minds. They would be the ones to scare the others. It was at times like this, I was glad I blocked Alice's and Edward's powers.

Everyone was so involved in the movie, they didn't hear Carlisle's car pull in the driveway. _Carlisle! Esme! Don't make any noise! I want to scare them._ I said mentally to my 'parent's. I explained to them what they needed to do, or well what Carlisle needed to do. Esme didn't want any part in it, but Carlisle thought it would be worth a try.

_Okay. Now!_ On cue, Carlisle burst through the door. The door slammed against the wall and made a loud 'bang'. Rosalie jumped up off the couch and she and Bella let out a scream. Alice squeaked and pulled the blanket quickly over her and Jasper's heads. Edward jumped off the couch and Emmett was already up the stairs. Damien just laughed. "You guys are pathetic." He joked.

I shook with a fit of laughter. Their faced were priceless. "Wow." Esme said as she appeared beside Carlisle, both of them had amused looks on their faces. "What?" Rosalie snapped. She had regained her composure. "You're all how old- not to mention you're vampires- and we just scared you." Esme said in an amused tone. "It was a scary movie!" Alice protested, still hiding under the blanket. "Where'd Emmett go?" Damien asked.

"He left us. He ran up to his room." I laughed. Rosalie sighed and went to see him. I laughed, he was going to get it later. Rose wasn't too happy that he would leave them, even if they were vampires. "Carlisle, Esme would you like to join?" I offered to the empty couch. "No, I think that we've had enough excitement for tonight." Carlisle said as he and Esme retired to their room for the night.

"Rewind it! I missed some of it!" Alice whined. She moved the blanket off of her head and turned her attention back to the television.

I rewound it and we watched the rest of the movie. Edward and Bella left after the movie ended. Damien, who had taken the couch, was sleeping. Alice was still laying on Jasper. Both of them oblivious to the world. I put in another movie and waited. School started in four hours. Emmett and Rose had returned and were watching Resident Evil with me. Alice told me that it would be a sunny day, so Emmett and I watched the whole Resident Evil series.

Esme and Alice were outside, gardening. Rose went hunting with Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and Bella. After the end credits for the last movie played I turned to Emmett. "Well that ending was a piece of shit." I swore. I couldn't believe that they would end a movie like that. Emmett was just as irritated as me. "Is it possible?" He asked me.

His question confused me, "Is what possible?" I asked. "Is there such thing as a 'zombie apocalypse'?" He repeated. "I don't know. It would suck if it did thought! Oh my Gawd, we'd die!" I exclaimed. "Well, I wouldn't die. I'll kill them all." He stated. I raised and eyebrow at his remark, "And what if you get bit?" I shot. He thought about it for a moment. "Oh no. VAMPIRE ZOMBIES!" He and I yelled together. I heard Alice and Esme laugh at us. Emmett and I ran to my room and started making plans on what we would do.

Rosalie burst through my door hours later, "What do you two idiots think you're doing?" She snapped. There were papers and maps spread all over my room. I had bought two copies of 'The Zombie Survival Guide' for Emmett and I. "We're planing for the Zombie Apocalypse Rose!" Emmett whined. She sighed, "Why the hell do you two need to worry about it? You're IMMORTAL!" She yelled. "Two words Rose. VAMPIRE. ZOMBIES!" I yelled back. She threw her hands up in frustration, "You two are idiots." She muttered as she walked away.


	7. The Visit

**Alright. So. Here's the next chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V - <strong>

Morgan and I were sitting in our Honors English class. It was the last period of the day. We were looking over our partner Halloween speech. Ironically Morgan and I's topic was vampires. Morgan laughed when we got the topic. We had to stick to the old time folklore though. We had gotten an 'A'. It didn't surprise either of us. What did surprise us though, was that it took our teacher almost four months to get our report back to us. Morgan and I were sitting in the back of the room, just talking. It wouldn't take long. I was struck with a sudden vision. I opened my mind so Morgan could see.

_We were sitting at the house. Each of us doing something different. Jasper was sitting on the floor reading his book. I had my head in Jasper's lap, reading a magazine. Morgan was a tabby cat sleeping in the windowsill, Edward was playing his piano and Bella was listening, and Emmett was watching football. _

_The door flew open to the house. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Felix, and Alec walked in. "We've come to get Alice." Aro said. In seconds everything turned into utter chaos. Jasper pushed me back behind him. Felix jumped at Emmett. Jane and Bella began to fight. Alec and Jasper started to fight. Aro walked over to me. "Alice dear. If you leave with us, it will all stop." Aro said. _

I pulled out of the vision. "Let's go." Morgan said. She raised her hand. The teacher came over, "Yes?" She barked. She didn't care much for Morgan or myself. "Alice isn't feeling well. Can I take her to the office?" Morgan asked. She mentally controlled the teacher and she let us go. Once we were out in the hallway, we split up. I went to Edward and Bella's class room. I knocked on the door. Mr. Wright opened the door. "Can I help you?" He asked in his monotone voice. "Yes. I need Bella and Edward. There's been an emergency." I said sweetly. "Alright." He said as he turned his attention back to the class room. Edward read my mind to figure out what was going on.

We ran, at human pace, out to the parking lot. Morgan had retrieved the others. Jasper was instantly by my side. He wrapped me in his arms and sent a wave of calm. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have allowed him to use his powers on me, but this wasn't a normal circumstance. We quickly filed into the cars and drove home. Morgan must have told them what was going on because no one said a word.

When we got home, we were greeted by Esme. "What are you doing home so early?" She asked in a motherly tone. "We've got a problem." Edward said.

"What's going on?" Esme asked. "We have to wait for Carlisle. He's on his way home now." Morgan said. We all went to the living room to wait. Jasper and I walked over to the love seat. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. I curled up into a ball and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me protectively. He could probably feel my fear. I didn't want to go with the Volturi. I wanted to stay with my family. _Don't worry Alice. We won't let them get to you._ Edward said. I just wished that I could trust what he was saying.

Finally what seemed like hours, Carlisle came home. "What's the emergency?" He asked as he entered the house. My siblings and I all exchanged looks. Who was going to tell him. _I will._ Edward mentally. "Alice had a vision today. It was of the Volturi coming to get her. They want to take her back to Volterra." Edward said. Esme gasped. "No. We won't let them take you." Carlisle said. I only nodded. I didn't want my family to get hurt. "When are they coming?" Carlisle asked in his calm manner. "They should be here any minute now." I said quietly. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Everyone became tense and they stared at the door. Carlisle was the first to react. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Ah! Carlisle my dear friend!" Aro's voice rang.

**Morgan's P.O.V. **

"Ah! Carlisle my dear friend!" Aro's voice rang. _Damien! Get upstairs NOW!_ I yelled mentally. They didn't know that we were here and we still had the element of surprise if we needed it. Damien did as he was told and ran upstairs. I followed closely behind him. Only I transformed into a black tabby cat. I gently stretched out on the stairs, making it look as if I were asleep. _What are you doing?_ Jasper yelled at me mentally. _They don't know I exist or that Damien's here. Think about it. We have the element of surprise._ I snapped at Jasper. He thought we were just running away.

_Bella, put a shield around everyone's mind. _I ordered. Jane had a few ideas in her mind that weren't too pleasant. "Hello Aro." I hear Carlisle say. I seen six figures cloaked in black walk to the edge of the living room. "To what do I owe this visit?" Carlisle asked. He sounded calm and collected but in his mind he was furious. He wouldn't let them take Alice.

"Well. We've come to recruit Alice." Aro said. "The answer's no." Jasper growled. Aro turned his attention from Carlisle to Jasper, "Why don't you let her speak for herself?" He asked innocently. He was acting as if it were no big deal. "By the way, what is that sweet smell?" Caius asked. I tensed. I forgot that I had a different smell than they did. But I must have covered Damien's smell. "It's nothing. Just a tabby cat that we found. We're nursing it back to health." Esme covered.

"Oh really?" Marcus asked skeptically. I stretched and made it look as if I had just woken from a nap. I gracefully walked down the steps and twitched my tail. "May I?" Aro asked. He wanted to see if I were a real cat. _Say okay Carlisle_. I thought mentally to my father. "Of course." Carlisle said. I quickly blocked all of my thoughts and replaced them of fish and hunting mice. Aro quickly picked me up by my stomach and began petting my head.

"So she was attacked by a dog and you helped her? Such a sweet thing to do Alice." Aro said. My trick had worked. I jumped out of his grasp and lazily walked over to the couch. Jumped on it and sat on the back of the couch. "Well. Alice dear, we should be leaving. Things to do, places to be." Aro said in a chipper voice. "No. I'm not going with you." Alice said. Aro's smile turned into a frown, "But we can offer you so much more than... this." He said as he looked around the room. Jasper let out a low growl. "Aro, Alice has made her decision. I think it best if you leave." Carlisle said calmly. "Fine. I see that we're not wanted here. But Alice, if you ever do decide to take us up on our offer, you know where we are." He said before all six of the cloaked figures walked out of the door.


	8. Stolen

**Morgan's P.O.V.**

I shifted back into human form and everyone took a breath. Damien re-joined us. "That was too easy." I said. I had a feeling that it wasn't over. "Yes it was. But for now, we're safe. Are you alright Alice?" Carlisle asked. Alice nodded. "I just need some fresh air." Alice said. I knew that she was still thinking about her vision from earlier today. She untangled herself from Jasper's arms and darted outside. "Maybe someone should go talk to her." Esme inquired. Everyone looked to me. "Why me?" I asked. "Because you were in a similar position with Maria. Please Morgan." Jasper pleaded. I sighed, "Fine. I'll be back." I said. I shifted back into a cougar and ran out the door.

Alice's scent led to the small creek deep in the woods. She was sitting on the edge of the water, staring at it. I stalked over and turned back human. "It'll be fine." I said. She chuckled, "You're terrible at giving people pep talks, you know that right?" She said. "Yea. Well being peppy isn't exactly _my_ area of expertise. It's more of yours." I retorted. She smiled a bit and shook her head. We sat in silence for a while, both of us just staring at the water.

"What was it like Morgan?" She asked. "What was what like?" "You know. When you were in Maria's army. Having her constantly chase you if you left. Being hunted like an animal. How did you deal with it?" She whispered. The question shocked me. "Well..." I didn't quite know how to answer. "It's kinda like you said. It made me feel like an animal. I was afraid to get close to anyone because I thought that she might hurt her. So over the years I secluded myself from everyone. I only interacted with Maria when I had to and I wouldn't go near the newborns. Until, of course, I met Jasper. He constantly talked about you and your family and how much he loves you. I know that you're afraid right now Alice, but there's nothing to be afraid of. You've got a wonderful family here that's willing to protect you at any cost." I said.

"But that's what I'm worried about!" She exclaimed. Her body began to shake with dry sobs. "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. If they do, I don't know what I'd do. And I know that Jasper would willingly die for me but if I can prevent it then I'd go with the Volturi. I can't watch them get hurt Morgan. I just can't." I knew that Alice was thinking about joining the Volturi. Her vision from earlier scared her. She'd do anything to protect her family, just like they'd do anything to protect her. "Alice. Listen to me. The Volturi can try all they want to get to you, but they won't. We're stronger than them. And we've got you to see when they're coming. If they ever try to take you, we'll be ready." I said matter-of-factly.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." A voice said from behind us. We turned around to be face-to-face with Aro. There was a cloaked man behind him. "You two will be coming with us." He ordered. "Like hell we will." I spat. "Young ladies shouldn't use that language. Timothy?" Aro said. Before we could move out of the way, the cloaked figure jumped at us. He put his hands on our shoulders. _What the hell does he think he's doing?_ I thought to myself, but then I realized. I couldn't move! "You see Timothy here has the ability to freeze the body's muscles." Aro said in his annoyingly chipper tone. "Felix!" He called. The gigantic vampire appeared from behind him. "Why don't you grab the shape-shifter." Felix nodded and walked over to me. I tried to speak, but I couldn't. _Don't you touch me!_ I screamed into his mind. He flinched, but continued to pick me up. Timothy grabbed Alice. _Damn it. EDWARD!_ I mentally screamed. I knew that he couldn't reach us in time, but this way he would know what happened.

**Edward's P.O.V – Cullen House**

After Morgan left, the family went their separate ways. Bella and I walked to our room. "What happens if they try to get her Edward?" My wife asked. "Then we'll protect her. We won't let them take her, love." I promised. I pulled Bella into a hug. We sat that why for a while. _EDWARD!_ Morgan's voice screamed in my mind. I jumped. Bella looked at me, "What is it what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. I didn't pay attention to her at first.

_Morgan? What's going on?_ I asked panicky. _Those damn Volturi they've-_ Morgan's voice was cut short. I instantly jumped up, forgetting about Bella for a moment. If she were human, she would have fallen to the floor, but she landed on her feet. "Edward! What's going on?" She asked. "They've taken Alice and Morgan." I said. Bella's face was a mix of horror and shock. "What do you mean they 'took' them?" Jasper's voice rang from the doorway. "Who did?" He demanded. The rest of the family was standing behind him. "The Volturi." I replied. Jasper turned around and started walking away. "Jasper, you can't just go rushing in without a plan! They can kill you!" I yelled. He was planning on going to Volterra and confronting Aro himself.

"I don't care if they kill me! They could kill Alice! We can't wait for a 'plan' Edward. Who knows what they could be doing to her!" Jasper yelled. I was going to reply, but Carlisle cut in. "Jasper," He said in his fatherly voice, "Son. We can't just go to Volterra and knock on the Volturi's door. We all know that they won't hurt Alice. They want her to join them, they don't want to hurt her." "And besides, Kitty's there so she'll protect Alice." Emmett said. He insisted on calling her 'Kitty' because of her powers. "I know. It's just. I don't know what I would do without her." Jasper whispered. "Alright. Let's get this plan started so we can kick some Volturi ass!" Emmett's outburst earned him a slap on the back of his head by Rosalie.

**Morgan's P.O.V- Volterra Castle**

Felix, the giant lug that was carrying me, finally put me down. In a gigantic room that consisted of three chairs. Timothy sat Alice beside me. Aro walked past us and sat in the middle of the three chairs. Caius and Marcus sat on either side of Aro. "My dear young friends. I will have Timothy unfreeze you if you promise to behave." Neither of us could say a word. "I'll take that as a yes! Timothy." Aro gestured. Timothy's hand was placed on our shoulders again and I had control of my body again. _Morgan. Don't attack them. Please. _Alice pleaded. She must have had a vision. _Why not?_ I asked. _Because there's too many of them. They'll kill you. I've seen it. Please._ Alice pleaded. _Fine._ I agreed.

I didn't want to die, but at this moment I wanted nothing more than to rip their unbeating hearts out.

"Why did you kidnap us Aro?" Alice questioned. "Isn't the answer obvious Alice? We want your powers." He said. "Then why did you take Morgan?" Alice asked. Typical Alice. She didn't care what will happen to her, just me. "I want her too. No one has ever been able to block their thoughts from me." He said. "Well, you're not the first one. The answer's still no Aro." I said. He gave me disappointed look. "Are you sure?" He asked. I only nodded. He turned his attention to Alice, "What about you dear? Will you change your answer?"

"No Aro. I want to be with my family. Not here." She said sweetly. "Oh. Well. I'm sorry that I'm going to have to do this. Felix. Take them." He said. Before either of us could move, Felix grabbed us and took us out of the room. He took us even further underground, if that was possible. There were holding cells. All of them empty. Felix drug us down to one and threw us in. "You will stay here until you change your mind." Felix said. "What ever." I said. I really was starting to hate him. He shut the door to the cell and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Of course the Volturi couldn't take 'no' for an answer! hehe. <strong>

**Reveiw?**


	9. Compensation

**I had a lot of fun writing this part. (: **

**As most of you can tell, Morgan's a little... outspoken. **

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan's P.O.V- Dungeon cell<strong>

I don't know how long we were down here. I was pacing back and forth, trying to figure a way to get out. Alice was sitting in the corner. _I miss Jasper. I wish he could be here now._ She thought. "Alice. Listen to me. I'm going to get us out of here. You'll see Jasper in no time." I tried to re-assure her. She gave me a weak smile, "You know that's not true." She said. Ouch. "Woah there. Hold it. Are _you_, Alice the peppy one, being negative?" I joked. It didn't affect her. Her face still showed worry. I sighed to myself. "Alice," I said as I walked over and sat directly across from her. She looked at me, her golden eyes full of despair. "I promise you that I will get you out of here. No matter what. You know that I don't go back on my promises. Okay?" I said.

Alice smirked, "Okay. What are you planing?" She asked. I took an over dramatic breath. "I!" I paused to make it sound like it was a big deal, "have no idea." I quickly. She chuckled. "But then how are we going to get out of here?" She asked. Once again her thoughts turned for the worst. She kept seeing multiple escape plans, but each failing. "Would you stop thinking like that!" I yelled. Alice just shut me out of her mind. _Great. Way to go. _I thought to myself. "Look Alice. I'm sorry." I apologized. "I know." She said.

We sat in silence for a while, I was still thinking of a way to get us out of here. When it finally hit me. I quickly blocked my future from Alice so she couldn't see what I was planing. "Hey FELIX!" I yelled. Alice jumped. "Sorry." I apologized again. "What are you doing?" She asked quickly. "Nothing. I just have to ask Aro something. That's all. I'll be fine I promise." I lied. She nodded. Felix appeared at the gate of our cell. "I want to talk to Aro." I stated. He smirked, "Alright. Follow me." He said as he opened the door. "What a _kind_ gentleman you are." I said sarcastically.

He snarled. "Are you coming?" He asked Alice. "No. She's not. _I _want to speak with Aro." I snapped. I couldn't let Alice know my plan. If she did, she'd stop me. He shut the door to the cell and took me to the grand room. "Ah, Morgan my dear. What is it I can do for you?" He asked. "I have a proposition for you Aro." I said. He raised his eyebrow, "And that is?" "Well as you know, I'm a shape-shifter. But that's not all I can do. I want to make a deal with you. My services for Alice's freedom. I'm much more powerful than her, and I can cut all emotional ties with the Cullens. Unlike Alice who will miss them, and her visions wont always work."

Aro seemed intrigued, "And what exactly can you do?" I smiled, "I'm a telepath. You see, I can move objects with my mind," to demonstrate I looked at Felix. He was going to be my little lab rat. I gently lifted my hand and he rose in the air. "What the? Put me down!" He ordered. I dropped my hand and he fell to the floor. "I can also read minds, or in your case, keep you out of my mind. And last but not least I can control people's minds." Ever since I had joined the Cullen's family, I practiced my mind control on Emmett. I had profected it within two years. "I don't believe you." Caius sneered. "Could you demonstrate my dear?" Aro asked. My smile grew wider and I looked at Felix. "Felix, sing." I ordered. I took control immediately. I picked one of the most embarrassing songs for him.

He straitened up.

_Welcome to the tea party,_

_Wanna be my V.I.P?_

_Didn't R.S.V.P?_

_That's okay that's okay._

_Welcome to the tea party,_

_Wanna be my V.I.P?_

_When I'm all steamed up,_

_Hear me shout,_

_Tip me over and pour me out._

"Felix. Dance." I ordered again. He began go twirl like a ballerina.

_Your appetite is flex,_

_I got the table set,_

_Don't get your dribble on my t-t-table yet,_

_I've got the goodies baked,_

_Got more than you can take,_

_Just try a nibble on my biscuit and my rainbow cake._

_Let's be traditional, _

_And non commissional,_

_Got my elbows down, _

_Pinkies up,_

_That's the way you sip my cu-up._

Felix acted as if he were sipping a cup of tea. I knew that I convinced them about my powers because Aro was laughing and both Marcus and Caius were grinning, but I didn't stop the song. I was enjoying it too much. It was pure revenge for him

_Welcome to the tea party,_

_Wanna be my V.I.P?_

_Didn't R.S.V.P?_

_That's okay that's okay._

_Welcome to the tea party,_

_Wanna be my V.I.P?_

_When I'm all steamed up,_

_Hear me shout,_

_Tip me over and pour me out._

_Try not to move so fast,_

_You know the stir comes last,_

_I'm a lady futha mucka,_

_Try to show some class._

_Don't drink the last cup,_

_We keep it boilin' hot,_

_We keep the party moving till we drink the last drop,_

_Let's be traditional,_

_And non commissional,_

_Elbows down,_

_Pinkies up,_

_That's the way you sip my cu-up._

_Welcome to the tea party,_

_Wanna be my V.I.P?_

_Didn't R.S.V.P?_

_That's okay that's okay._

_Welcome to the tea party,_

_Wanna be my V.I.P?_

_When I'm all steamed up,_

_Hear me shout,_

_Tip me over and pour me out._

He twirled over to Alec and picked him up. "Put me down!" Alec ordered. "Now now Alec, play along." Aro said. Alec hid his head in shame and let Felix spin him around.

_I know this night is like no other,_

_And you're not just another,_

_I know it's only getting better,_

_As long as we're together,_

_I know this night is like no other,_

_And you're not just another. _

_Welcome to the tea party,_

_Wanna be my V.I.P?_

_Didn't R.S.V.P?_

_That's okay that's okay._

_Welcome to the tea party,_

_Wanna be my V.I.P?_

_When I'm all steamed up,_

_Hear me shout,_

_Tip me over and pour me out._

"Okay Felix, that's enough." I said as released my mental hold on him. Felix looked confused for a moment. "What just happened?" He asked. "You just sang a pretty little song." I said before I turned my attention back to Aro. "I believe that you have yourself a deal." He said. "Oh. I wasn't done. I have a few conditions. It's nothing too drastic." I simply said. Aro tilted his head to the side, "What are they?" He asked.

"Well. First, Alice is free to go and you _never_ bother her again. Second, I want to be able to escort Alice back to the Cullen's house." Caius interrupted me, "How do we know you will return?" He sneered. "Because I promise I will return and I keep my promises. And third, I escort her back, alone." I said. I thought it was a pretty fair deal. I read Aro's mind, he wasn't interested in Alice anymore, he wanted me. "Alright my dear. You will have four days to take Alice back to the Cullen's house and return here." He said.

"Thank you." I said before I turned and walked out of the doors. Now that I was a 'member' of the Volturi, Aro wouldn't have Felix following me. I walked down to the dungeon and prepared to break the news to Alice.


	10. The Note

**Alice's P.O.V- Dungeon**

I tried to search the future to see what Morgan was planing, but she blocked it. I sighed, I hated being blind and she knew that. I laid my head against the wall and decided to think about Jasper. I missed him so much. I wish I could just be in his arms right now. Morgan had promised me that she would get us out of here, but I don't believe that she will. "Do you really have that little trust in me?" Morgan's voice said. I looked up at the door, and Morgan was leaning against the doorway with a smile on her face. "Let's go." she said.

"Wait, they just let us go?" I asked. There was no way that they would just let us go. Not without getting something in return. "Yea. I'm a very persuasive person. Now, here's my phone call Jasper and tell him we're on our way home." She said. With vampire speed I embraced her in a hug. "How did you do it?" I asked. "I'll tell you later. Let's just get out of here." She said.

The Volturi let us borrow a car that took us to the airport, which I thought was strange. On the plane, I took out Morgan's phone and called Jasper. "Hello?" His panicked voice rang through the phone. "Hey Jazz. We're on our way back. We'll be at the airport in about twenty-four hours." I said. I heard him let out the breath that he was holding. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Yes. We're both fine. I've gotta go, we're taking off. I love you and I'll see you when we get back." I said. "I love you too Alice." Jasper said. I hung up and gave the phone back to Morgan.

"Thank you." I said. She only nodded. The whole trip back very few words were exchanged. Morgan just stared out of the window of the plane. When we landed in Seattle's airport Jasper and the family were waiting for us. I ran, at human speed, to Jasper. He quickly embraced me. "I thought I lost you." He said into my hair. "Never." I said. "Alice!" Bella exclaimed. "I'm glad you're alright." Bella said as she walked over to me. "Hey Pixie! Glad you see you're alright. Thanks for bringing her back Kitty." Emmett said as he ruffled Morgan's hair. "You're welcome." She said simply.

Within the hour we were back at the house. Morgan rode with Emmett, Rosalie, and Damien while I rode with Jasper, Bella, and Edward. Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us at the door. "Girls!" Esme screeched when she seen us. "I was so worried." She said as she pulled us into a hug. Morgan didn't move, but I hugged Esme back. I shot a curious glance at Edward. He just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm glad you two are alright." Carlisle said with a smile. "Yea. Me too." Morgan said.

"Do you wanna tell us how you got outta Volterra without a fight?" Emmett said as he nudged me. "I didn't do it. Ask Morgan." I said. All eyes turned on her, "Well. You know. A little persuasion never hurts." She said. Emmett put her in a head lock, "That's my sister!" He said. Morgan smiled and elbowed him in the stomach so he let go. We all laughed and went back into the house. Jasper and I went up to our room.

**Morgan's P.O.V.**

"Thank you." Alice said to me. She looked relived and excited at the same time. Probably because she was going to see Jasper and the rest of her family. We didn't speak much during the flight. I stared out the window deep in thought. I needed to figure out how I was going to break the news to them. When we got to the airport, everyone was already waiting for us. Alice was by Jasper's side quickly. I walked over to the rest of the family. "I'm glad you're alright." Edward said. Damien eyed me carefully, "Are you alright?" He asked. I smiled and nodded, "Of course! Like they stood a chance." I winked. Emmett let out a booming laugh and Rosalie smirked. Bella ran over to Alice.

"Hey Pixie! Glad to see you're alright. Thanks for bringing her back Kitty." Emmett said as he ruffled my hair. "You're welcome." I said simply. I had to start cutting my emotional attachment with them now. I rode home with Emmett, Rose, and Damien. When Emmett parked the Jeep, Esme was already on the porch waiting for us. "Girls!" She exclaimed, "I was so worried." Esme said as she pulled me and Alice into a hug. I didn't hug her back though. "I'm glad you two are alright." Carlisle asked as he appeared beside Esme. "Yea. Me too." I said.

I waited for the question that was running through everyone's mind. "Do you wanna tell us how you got outta Volterra without a fight?" Emmett said as he nudged Alice. "I didn't do it. Ask Morgan." Alice said. All eyes fell on me. Great. "Well, you know. A little persuasion never hurts." I said. Emmett put me in a head lock, "That's my sister!" He said. I tensed when he said that. I was _not_ his sister. I'm not apart of this family, not anymore. I'm just bringing Alice back. I repeated that mantra in my mind. I forced a smile and elbowed him in his stomach, causing him to let me go. We all walked inside of the house. Jasper and Alice went up to their room. I walked into mine, then jumped on the roof. Whenever I needed to think, it was my favorite place to be.

I was thinking of the Volturi when a cough brought me out of my concentration. I didn't need my telepathy to tell who it was. Edward sat down beside me. "Hey." He said. "Hey." I replied. "I read your mind. I know what you did to get out of there." He said. I shot him a glare, _Shut up! Nobody knows about it. I don't want them to know. I'm just going to leave tomorrow night._ I snapped mentally at Edward. If he said too much, the whole house would know. He sighed, _You should tell them._ He said.

"No. Then they'll try to stop me." I whispered.

"Morgan," He said, "We're all family, you don't have to do this. We can find another way." Edward argued. "You and I both know that's a lie. And besides, I made a promise. Well two actually and I intend on keeping them." I said. I let Edward read my thoughts about how I told the Volturi I would come back and about how I promised Alice that I get her back to Jasper. Edward was about to say something, but I cut him off. "No. Don't. Alice needs to be here with her family." I stated. Edward stood up and put a hand on my shoulder, "You're a part of the family too. Remember that." He started to walk away, "But if do want to go, we're all going hunting tonight." He added quietly before he returned to his wife.

I shut my thoughts from him and began to think. These people weren't my family. I was just living here. They weren't my brothers or sister. Carlisle and Esme weren't my 'parents'. I had no relation to them what so ever. I couldn't bare to face them though. Even if they thought of me as family, I had told Aro that I would return and I will. It'll keep them safe and that's all that matters. I stood up and jumped into my room and waited.

"Hey Morgan!" Alice chirped as she knocked on my door. "Yes Alice?" I asked. I was lying on my bed strumming my guitar. "We're all going hunting. Do you want to come?" She asked. Even though I didn't 'hunt' I usually went and stretched my legs. I shook my head, "No. I'm gonna hang around here tonight. I've got a new song to work on." I said. I needed to make it convincing. "Oh, alright. Good luck. I think Damien's coming so you'll have the whole house to yourself." She said before she left my room.

Within half an hour, they were all gone. I knew it would take them about an hour or two to hunt. I quickly started to pack my things. I grabbed my gym bag and dumped some of my clothes out of it. I placed my I-Pod, my notebook that held all my music, and a few other things. I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote:

_Dear Cullens,_

_I'm sorry to leave without saying goodbye, but I have to do this. If you want to know why I left, ask Edward. He'll tell you. Please don't come looking for me. It was my choice. _

_Sincerely,_

_Morgan._

I folded the note and put it on my bed. I grabbed my guitar and slung it over my shoulder. I was standing on the edge of my window when I heard someone walk into my room. "You're leaving?" Damien's voice asked as he read the note. "Yes." I said simply. "Just tell me why." He said.

I read his mind, he knew that there was something wrong. But then again, I didn't need to read his mind. He was my best friend, of course he would have known that something was wrong. "I made a deal. Me for Alice." I said. He walked over and embraced me in a hug. I laughed nervously, "I'm getting a lot of hugs today." I said trying to lighten the mood. "Just please be careful. I know that you have to do this. Just, be safe." He said. I hugged him back, "I will. I promise. And hey, you still have my number so it's not like you won't ever talk to me again." I suggested.

He only nodded gravely. He knew that I wouldn't be allowed to contact him, just like I did. "Goodbye." I said before I jumped out of the window. The last thing I heard from him was, "Goodbye."

* * *

><p><strong>How are the Cullens going to react to Morgan's note?<strong>

**Review! :D**


	11. Gone

**Alice's P.O.V. - Forest**

We were half way into the woods when Damien stopped. "What's wrong Dam?" I asked. "I think that I'm going to go back and talk to Morgan. She seemed a little... out of it." Damien said. Damien was Morgan's best friend, of course he would want to see if she's alright. "Yea. I know what you mean. I'll tell the rest of the family." I said before we separated. Jasper never left my side. I drained a deer while he drained a bear. I don't know why, but for some reason I felt the need to search Morgan's future. I tried and tried, but I couldn't get anything. I sighed in frustration.

"What's wrong darlin'?" Jasper asked as he took my hand. "Nothing. Morgan's just not letting me see her future. There's something wrong Jazz. She's not telling us something." I said. My husband nodded. "When you came back, I couldn't get many emotions from her." Jasper replied. "Hum. Well Damien will tell us if anything is wrong." I retorted before walking back to the meeting spot.

"Where's Wolfy?" Emmett asked. "Yea, where'd Damien go?" Bella asked. "He went back to talk to Morgan." I said. "Did he say why?" Esme asked. I had a feeling that she was worried about Morgan still. Everyone had noticed that Morgan wasn't acting like her usual self. "No. He just said that she was acting strange, so he went back to talk to her." Jasper explained. "Maybe we should go back." Rosalie suggested. "Yea." Everyone agreed.

When we got back to the house, Damien was sitting on the couch. "What's wrong Damien?" Jasper asked. "She's gone." Damien said. He tossed a piece of paper at us. Rosalie caught it and read:

_Dear Cullens,_

_I'm sorry to leave without saying goodbye, but I have to do this. If you want to know why I left, ask Edward. He'll tell you. Please don't come looking for me. It was my choice. _

_Sincerely,_

_Morgan._

I gasped. That why I couldn't see her future! She didn't want me to see her leave. But why would she leave in the first place... I turned to my brother. "Edward. Why did she leave?" I asked. Bella tightened her grip on Edward's hand. "She made a deal with Aro. An exchange of sorts, her services for your freedom." He said quietly. Everyone was silent. "She said she was protecting you." Damien mumbled towards me.

If it were possible, I would have been crying. "So, she just left? Like that?" Emmett asked quietly. "She knew that if she told you, you all would have tried to stop her." Edward said. There were no emotions in his voice. "You just let her go? You knew about it the whole time and yet you let her go! How could you!" I yelled at Edward. "And you!" I turned my attention towards Damien, "You must have been her when she left! You didn't stop her either! Why? Why would you just let her go like that? Why would you just let her go to the Volturi? WHY?" I screamed.

I knew that it wasn't their faults, they were just doing what she probably asked. "Alice," Jasper tried to calm me down, but it only infuriated me more. "Don't you dare Jasper. I don't want to be calm! I want to go get my sister back!" My voice broke multiple times. I felt Jasper's arms wrap around my waist. I buried my face in his shirt and dry sobbed, "Why. Why did she do it Jasper?" I cried. Esme was crying on Carlisle's shoulder, Edward was hugging Bella, even Rosalie and Emmett looked sad.

"She's not coming back. Is she?" I asked no one in particular. "No." Damien answered.

**Morgan's P.O.V. - Seattle Airport**

I was waiting for the next flight to Italy, which should be arriving any minute now. I sat in one of the uncomfortable, orange, plastic chairs and waited for my flight. I hated to leave them that way, but it was for the best. They would have tried to stop me if I would have told them personally, and I couldn't let that happen. I sighed, I needed to stop thinking about them. I could usually cut emotional ties without a problem, but for some reason, I was having a hard time. "Flight Number 523 now boarding." A woman's voice rang over the speaker. That's my flight. I picked up my stuff and boarded the plane.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. Because I feel like being a jerk today, that's the end. <strong>

**But don't hate me.. I'm working on the sequel. It should be up soon! **

**Anyway, Tell me what you think :D**


End file.
